Control
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: Lucius/Narcissa. Lucius will do anything to make Narcissa love him, but will she still rebel? VERY CREEPY LUCIUS (warnings inside). Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): DADA (Assignment 4)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): DADA (Assignment 4)

Prompt:: Write about a controlling, one-sided love.

Word Count: 70

0 (ish)

WARNING: This is sick, horrible and manipulative. There's nothing physical, but it is like mind rape-Lucius uses magic to control Narcissa' s feelings so if you don't like, or that's a potential trigger, please don't read.

I wholly disapprove of this and did my best to point out how stupid this is.

* * *

He wanted her.

And Lucius Malfoy was a man who was used to getting what he wanted.

When he was introduced to the young Narcissa Black he decided almost instantly that one day she would be the woman at his side.

He didn't care how long it took, or what he had to do to get her, he just knew he had to have her.

Narcissa was beautiful, soft eyed and innocent, with blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. She was the princess of the Black family and was treated as such. Her clothes were always perfectly suited to the occasion, she had impeccable manners, and she was everything that Lucius believed he deserved.

There was only one problem. Narcissa didn't want to be wooed by him. She thought that he was callous and arrogant. She didn't trust him and she refused to spend time alone with him. She clung to the company of her sisters, not caring that he was trying to seduce her.

As they grew older Lucius' efforts increased. She never outright humiliated him, she wouldn't dare, but the disdain she showed him when he managed to corner her devastated him.

Finally he turned to magic, knowing that even if she could resist his charms, she couldn't resist his spells. He tried love potions, and the first time she kissed him, her eyes clouded by the effects of the potion, was so successful that he immediately began to make huge quantities of it.

He never considered the consequences of what he was doing, the way he was slowly removing Narcissa's self awareness and control. Every time that he slipped, and forgot to give her the daily dose of amortentia her usual facade would reappear, the cold disdain and scorn ruining Lucius' plans. No matter how hard he tried to subdue every last shred of her freedom she persevered. She continued to rebel against his wishes, fighting his control.

Eventually he sought out more permanent methods of capturing Narcissa's love. He spent weeks carefully reading through books, sneaking through the restricted section to peruse books that no-one had dared look through in years. He experimented, trying different combinations of spells to get the best effects.

During that time Narcissa was a mess. More often than not his spells would fail and she would hate him for days. Often there were side effects; memory loss, loss of conscious, an undevoted attraction to complete strangers. For a long time he had to stop trying to cure her of her hate. He became paranoid, terrified that someone would find out what he was doing and take his Narcissa away. He wrote long letters, confessing his great love for her, but he oftencouldn't bring himself to send them. He never gave up on her though, and his longing for her outweighed his paranoia, so Narcissa had only a brief respite from his attentions.

His father was the only person who ever knew. He found out at a dinner party, hosted by the Malfoy's and attended by the Blacks. When he saw Lucius force Narcissa from the room he followed. After he had seen Lucius test a new potion on her he told his son that he was proud of him. He began subtly trying to bring Mr Black around to the idea of their children being together. He also leant Lucius some spell books that turned out to be very useful.

Narcissa continued to rebel against him however, but after her sister ran off with a muggle her parents needed a quick marriage to reassert the Black family reputation. Only two candidates were suitable for the role of Narcissa's husband and Lucius made certain that the other was deemed wholly inappropriate.

Finally her parents agreed to let him marry Narcissa and plans were put in place for a betrothal contract. The only things left to do were sign the papers and inform Narcissa of her upcoming wedding.

And then, at last, she would be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): DADA (Assignment 4): [Extra Credit]

Prompt: Write a follow up chapter of your initial assignment where the character who was being controlled returns the love of the controller.

Word Count: 600 (ish)

* * *

She loved him.

She wasn't sure when she had fallen in love with him. All she knew, with every fibre of her being, was that she loved Lucius Malfoy. He was handsome, with blonde hair and eyes that pierced through your soul. He was intelligent and athletic. All in all he was a perfect man and he loved her more than anything else.

One day they would be married. She would be Narcissa Malfoy, wife of one of the most influential men in the country. She would have money and the respect she deserved. She thought that there might have been something other than money and respect that she had wanted from a marriage but she couldn't remember now. It was probably just a foolish idea anyway, from before she loved Lucius.

She remembered the first time she ever met Lucius, but it wasn't completely clear in her memories how she had fallen in love with him. When she tried to remember the time before she loved him everything seemed like a dream. She had thought him cruel and vain at first, but now she saw how wrong she had been. Whenever she tried to think too hard about that time, the time before she had realised Lucius' perfection, her mind became unfocused, slipping around the issue with ease.

There had been difficult times. She'd been ungrateful, making Lucius' life almost impossible. She didn't deserve Lucius' love but he still cared for her. She didn't remember much of that time but she knew she turned away from everyone, even Lucius. He had sent her letters, lovely letters professing his love for her and she had turned him away cruelly. She didn't understand how she could have done that to her poor Lucius. He had saved her from herself and for that she was eternally grateful.

Both of their parents agreed that the match was a good one, and it was only a matter of time before Lucius proposed. Narcissa liked to spend her time daydreaming about what married life would be like, or planning the perfect wedding. She knew how she would walk down the aisle, head held high, no doubts or indecision. She would be the perfect wife- all she wanted was to make Lucius happy.

He had always cared for her, always looked after her. He had consoled her after her sister got married. She couldn't remember why that had made her upset, but at least Lucous had been there for her. He had explained to her ehy it was a diagrace, running off with a muggle. That thought sat uncomfortably with her, it was like a scratch needing to be itched-she needed to explore the idea but mental fog obscured it. Most of her thoughts were covered by a thick blanket of fog, but one shone through. She loved Lucius with all her soul.

They would be the perfect pure blood family. She would have a son, to carry on the Malfoy name, and a daughter, to make a good marriage. They would live together in the mansion set aside for Lucius to inherit and she would hold garden parties and cocktail parties for all of Lucius' friends. She would be the perfect host, the perfect wife to stand beside Lucius. The life Narcissa imagined was the one her parents had always wanted for her. She was madly in love with a man who had been pursuing her for years. She was going to marry her childhood sweetheart and live happily ever after.


End file.
